


CreatureTale

by Doctor_z



Category: Sans - Fandom, Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), aster - Fandom, creaturetale, dr.wd, gaster - Fandom, papyrus - Fandom, wingding - Fandom
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Babies, Corruption, Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ectobiology, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Gen, Human Experimentation, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Multiple Partners, NSFW, Near Death Experiences, Other, Science Experiments, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2018-10-21 10:29:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10683450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_z/pseuds/Doctor_z
Summary: Underfell was liberated by frisk only a couple months ago.  for once the dark monsters feel hope and are now living on the surface. though they are isolated from other humans, frisk does expect to bring them all together. but when frisk looses the reset and save power, strange things are shown.  what might once been UNDERFELL may not be anymore...  and it all circles around one half naked female and the idea that What if instead of being sealed away in Mt. Ebott, the monsters were killed.  those who lived made sure that they would grow stronger, build up to find a way to kill off the human race...





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The void

Do you know what the loudest sound is? The most deafening, unbearable noise is? It's nothing. No heartbeat, no birds, no people, no breath, no rustle of the wind, nothing. Utter and ungodly silence, so quiet that the sound of the voice in your head is too loud.   
It was one thing to not know of destiny and follow it's path blindly. Never knowing exactly what will happen to you in the end. It was another to know what path you're going to take, but ignore it fully. Letting your own ignorance take hold and blind you.  
Strings of fate tie, splinter, and create a messy web. All tieing into themselves in the very middle. Like a spider web, so many different parts but all the same thing. It just happens she ignored her section in the universe. Never believing that /it would happen to her/ so to speak. But little by little, her body shifted, changed, became the one she was tied to be. So now, the void gave her time to recollect thoughts, her own stupidity. It let her take off the blind fold and think back to where all of this started, and how she ended up here… just another split off version of the forsaken scientist.


	2. A intruder in the house

Human TV that sans may or may not of stole wasn't very different form the shows down in the underground. The only thing different that a monster like himself wound disturbing is how they protrude all of his kind. vile flesh eating animals that prey on humans. Like this scene he was watching now. A young girl not even trying to fight back as a ghost like figure haunted her.

"i bet napstablooke would totally shit himself if he watched this" he said to himself. he chuckled a little and stretched. licking over his gold tooth a little as he laid across the couch more like a fluid then a solid object. though he like the quietness of his home, (mainly from paps being gone) it gave off a eeriness of something bad. "maybe im just a bit bonely... heh..." he scratched under his /chin/. stretching as he stood up, walking to the half painted kitchen to grab a bottle of mustered. "hello my tangy friend~" he said to himself. downing the mustered as he let out a sigh. the bitter and salty, yellow, liquid making him purr in contentment. 

after downing half the bottle, he ended up passed out on the couch. snoring a little and drooling. 

hours later

a loud noise that sounded like glass broke filled the house. he shot up and looked around frantically. For a small time he thought it was just his mind getting to him. that was until he heard breathing.. harsh and heavy as if someone was gasping. /this better be a prank/ he thought to himself as he teleport upstairs. he honestly didn't know what to expect, sure he has had his house broke into before. but that was in snowdin, and no one would have broke into the house unless they were going to make a scene. 

the lights were on in the bathroom, and the door was closed. He knew he had it open because it was always open when no one was in there. his bones shivered at the cold air coming from his room. with closer inspection, one could see the blood covered, broken window. glass and blood scattered his floor. out of his nonexistent throat came a noise of shock and fear. /some one is in the house/ his breath he didn't need picked up as he looked back at the bathroom. eyes burning just a tad brighter as he got closer. cursing at each creak of the wood, subconsciously thinking the noise was the intruder. /what did they want?/ he thought. clawed, bony fingers, gripped the knob to the door. carefully turning it as his bones rattled a bit. magic attacks ready for who or... what ever may be next... but they were not.

The door flung open before he could even crack it open. in what was a blur a person was on him. slamming him down to the floor with something sharp on his neck bone. Stunned was not the right word, it was too little for how bewildered he was right now. not to mention terrorized. 

"d..o..nt... mov..move..h..heh" a feminine voice said. it sounded broken, like it was a strain to speak. She didn't weigh much, unless he was just too shocked to feel it. A warm fluid was dripping on his spine, making him shudder as he did know what that was. Thin hands that were cold grabbed his wrist to pin them above his head. during this whole time her breath was hard and ridged.. again sounding strained. 

as he felt the sharp thing move from his throat, he also felt like tiny wires or string being pulled up. though the more her head pulled away he realized three things. one the sharp thing was her teeth, the metal smile seemed ironically ripped on her face. two, the wires was actually hair... lots and lots of hair that was a blond color. like corn... but very dirty and matted, it pooling around them like a golden serpent. Three... she was covered in blood. All kinds too.. fresh blood that poured out of her, old dried blood that looked like little rubies, and smeared flaking blood. 

"n...." her coughing brought his attention elsewhere. she just didn't look right. joints swollen from lack of what he could only assume food. scars and bruising everywhere, branding and marks on almost every part of her body... she looked like if someone got papyrus and stretched skin over him. she might of even weighed the same amount as him, with his armor on. fear, amazement, and confusion made his movements sluggish.....

"i know i..i..i im.. a sight to s..see dearie.... but please... my e..eyes are up here heh" she teased. even with that strained voice she seemed to joke and add humor.. like a mask... like him... he looked at her eyes, only to see a blue and a green one. 

"are you going to kill me?" he asked softly, scared of hearing a answer to that question. his soul pounded and when he felt her weight shift. A odd noise leaving her throat as she looked at him. A free hand coming out to show off the old burned pattern. it was a odd thing for her to do in his eyes. She made a noise of confusion ashe did not respond back. 

"n...no...i...just want....bactine... to cl..clean up.... this home had no humans but.. n..no creatures....i..d..dont know your kind d..dearie" she looked up with a in thought and blinded look in her eyes. "i know e..every..s..species...." she whispered to herself. body contorted in a odd shape as she tilted her head. this movement looked painful and uncomfortable...slowly she got off him and put a syringe she had in her hand that HE DIDNT SEE away. with some courage he sat up. bones shaking as he stared at her. Though soon she seemed to sway, eyes paled as her body went limp. the trama of unknown areas finally causing her to pass out. The human? no... creature was laying on the floor as her wound bleed. His eyes were like saucer plates in size.

".....f...fuck....."


	3. Breaking the LV score

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we get to learn the name of the mysterious woman. though more importantly sans looks at her stats and for once, is completely shocked.

Hours passed and the threadlike, rarefied, undernourished, woman had not moved. Sans would have thought she was dead if it wasn't for the slow intakes of her chest. Additional proof shown as it rose and fell. The so vividly sculptured ribs looked like they might rupture the soft, delicate, flesh. A ironic twist of her looking more like a skeleton than himself, a actual skeleton. His bony claws feeling each strand of the lengthy hair. 

“What are you…..” he muttered to himself. In Between these hours of watching her, the thought to look at her soul was very… very.. Tempting. Eventually he gave in to the morbid curiosity. Being the judge he was, it was a natural gift for him to easily look at a soul without letting the other notice. “Welp…. If you dont want me to to… just say no heh” he said nervously. Ignoring the fact she was not conscious at the moment.  
His eye flared into a brilliant crimson. Searching deep in her to call out to the soul. This was a dance his powers did to another. Unknowingly getting the other to want to show itself. Though when it did, he went still. 

This inverse soul was enclosed in a casing of some sort. Was it protection from attack? Was it a booster to help with fighting? Was it painful? All these questions hit his mind over and over again. The dull but emerging power of the soul calling out to anyone who would listen. It was like it was screaming, pleading for the casing around it to be shed. Though what beautiful monstrosity awaited under it was like a game only pandora's box could fully understand. It was also indeed a monster soul. He shook his skull to clear his thoughts. Reminding himself to look over her stats he for another time that day, went still.

/LV-54, HP-11/250, AT- 80, DF-32, EXP-19999/ 

“What kind of monster are you heh” his sockets were black at the knowledge of this girls stats. The highest he had ever met was a 20 and that was the king for fuck sakes! /should i kill her? Go get undyne or something?/ he was the judge and if she had appeared in judgement hall, he would have had to dusted the chick.  
Though the more he looked at her, evidence of a tough life was shown. From the brandings on her palms, the thick and deep scars, and the most unsettling which was the serial numbers carved into her arm. She had bruises that even he knew they came from more sinister and perverted things than just a fight. So call him a softy but, he knew a fucked up person when he saw them. Even without knowing she held thick cracks in her soul like him he knew. Though in these deep thoughts he failed to hear her breath hitch, and see her shoot up.  
She screamed in pure terror. Kicking him before contorting off the bed, scrambling into the corner of his room were she screamed even louder. Begging pleading, threatening, cursing, all at once. Doing anything to keep anything away from her. All he could do was keep his hands up and try to calm her.  
“No..n..no.. nononoNONONONO!” she screamed at him. “No m..more.. I can’t.. N..no more please fuck! No…..oh g..god…” she was a jittery mess, and her actions surprised him. Someone with a high lv usually is detached or just aggressive. Not a screaming and terror filled mess.   
“Hey… HEY calm your tits dollface! Your ok… i an’t gana do anything ta hurt ya sweetheart….” he told her. Slowly… very slowly he moved closer. His magic ready to defend himself if necessary. “See… just calm down ok? My name is sans… sans the skeleton… ok? This bag of bones wont do anything ta hurt ya less ya hurt me… ok?” he said as he kept a strained smile. To his relief she seemed to ease a little bit. Nodding her head as she looked at him with pale blue eyes. /wait they were two colors right?/ he didn't think much into it as he was much to focused on keeping this power machine stable.  
“Ya got a name sweetheart?” he asked with a small chuckle. Trying his best to lighten the mood as he put his arms down. She seemed to ponder, actually seemed deep in thought about this. But he was patient as he watched her with his mask of calmness.  
“M...my name…. I..is Z……” she whispered, showing off her sharp metal teeth. She now seemed to relax a bit now. 

/god what did i get myself into/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please give feedback or ask any questions about this. :3


	4. The case of the CASED soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of showering and a bit of confusion

How long had it been since she had showered? The thought rang in her mind, a soft sigh leaving her as hot water hit dirty, bruised skin. It was beyond heaven at that point. The water that dripped off her was a mix of brown and red, soon turning clear after she rinsed off some strange smelling soap the skeleton was kind enough to let her use. The skeleton in mention was currently standing in the doorway, back turned in some version of privacy. 

“Never heard someone like the shower so much heh” he got out. Mainly talking to kill off the deafening silence. He moved from mustard to whisky after getting the blood smelling female into the shower. The smell of the blood was indeed as he said /to fucking much for him/. If this was the underground, he would have kicked this girls ass but… perhaps the kid had made him turn a new leaf.

“Nn…” was all she responded to his remark. Turning off the water she stepped out. Unphased by her lack of clothing or her markings that showed off. What was the point in such things after what she had dealt with anyway? But for the skeletons sake she picked up the offered towel. Drying out the hair that touched the floor before anything else. Her undernourished frame letting the towel wrap around her, drying off thin skin happily.

“I uh...put one of my old shirts down on the sink there… and a pair of shorts, ya seem pretty close to my size…” he muttered. Taking a drink of the burning liquid as he stared down the hallway. Trying not to shake at the feeling of the others LV and EXP. the last time he felt something even close to hers was when…. He stopped that thought. Drowning it with the liquor as he sighed.not paying attention to the other as she slipped the shirt on, yet refused the pants. Not like it really mattered anyway. He was being kind enough to even let her have that shirt and shit.

“You seem unnerved by my presence” she muttered. That was the first time he actually heard her speak fully. The tone smooth, almost lack of any emotion. It made another shiver run up his spine, and made him turn to face her. Looking over her briefly before looking away. “I do ask that you e-excuse h-ow i… i..introduced myself….” her voice stuttered, but not from anxiety. It was as if it was breaking, like when that killer robot had meltdowns but less robotic.

“Well even though you /shattered/ my nice relaxing day, i can understand why you were in such a state of mind doll face” he told her. “Boss has wrecked a few places trying to get or get away heh” he smirked. Sharp teeth showing off in a way of a mask. Testing the waters in a way with the other. “I would offer you a brush but uh… as you can tell not many skeletons have long luscious hair like yours” he told her as he watched her use fingers to comb through the mass of golden hair. Glad that scent was no longer on her.

“It's n-not needed thank you though… “ she said quietly. Eyes stayin low to the ground and never looking at him. She jerked, violently when he stepped closer, attempting to hand her the slippers. The duel colors that was in her eyes shifting to a ice blue as she stared up at him, full attention given now.

“Whoa easy there sweetheart… i aint one ta just snap on someone, just tryin to give ya the pants so you dont feel a draft” he said, raising his hands up in a placiding tone. /the one time boss might make things better/ he thought. Watching her carefully as he felt the anxiety roll off her. /oh...im cornering her in the bathroom...with no doors or windows… yeah nice move/ he shook his head and backed up, so she could have a way out. 

“I...dont wear pants” she muttered. Eyes seeming to calm just a little bit. Trembling and broken like form hunching over a little as she eased up. “T..thank you” she muttered, coughing out rather violently before grabbing her throat. The soft purple blooms of bruises flowering over the sensitive flesh. The smell of that fucking blood came back again. The faint trickle of it dripping down the corner of her mouth before she wiped it away and apologized to him. He could only stare a moment. Eye flickering to check hp to see it had dropped just a bit. The argument once again on WHY HE SHOULD CARE came back in his head. /the kid really did a number on me heh/ he thought. 

“You ok there sweetheart?” he asked. Knowing fully well something was wrong but… cornering a monster when their injured is a rather deadly mistake. And with that glint of defiance in the girls eyes, he knew very well he was close to overstepping boundaries. /looks like when boss is hurt/ he mused to himself. “Here… chew on this, it’ll help whatever ya got going on” he dug through his pocket before tossing her a piece of monster candy. Her thin finger feeling over the wrapper before nodding and pulling the foil off. Awkwardly chewing the chocolate candy with misshapen teeth. The bruises seeming to fade, not fully but mostly. 

“What...was that?” she asked. Eyes shifting back to the duel colors as she rubbed her throat in confusion. 

“What? The candy? It's just some monster candy...ya act like ya never seen it before… you act like-” he paused and looked over her again. Eye sockets narrowed briefly before he pulled the casual smile again. “What part of the underground ya from sweetheart?” he asked plainly. Watching her face go from perplexed to just confused.

“Im not from this…./underground/… what country is is in?” she asked. This only confirming further of his suspensions. /she aint human/ he told himself. Rubbing his hands into his pockets again as he stared at her.

“.....then just what the hell are ya sweetheart” he said out loud. Eye flickering a little as his boney hands tightened into fists./is she something the humans made… is she going to kill us… what is she/ these thoughts run through his mind. Glaring now in a spark of fear induced rage. “I want answers……”

“I could ask the same… i said before dearie…. I k-know all species… and you are not one of them… “ her posture changed to a bit more defensive stance. Eyes watching him as her heart sped up even more. “I am a pure blood… you should know this… my markings should tell you that…. Then a-again you don't have any on you… im head scientist of the council… everyone knows of me….” she said simply with only a sprinkle of pride at the last statement. “.....” she paused as she stared at him. Eyes seeming… analytical if anything. 

“The...what now?” he raised a boney brow. Staring at her with utter annoyance. “And a fucking pureblood? The hell is that? And how am i supposed to read those stretched out scribbles on your skin doll?” he said in a less then amused tone. Eyes scanning a little over her shifting stance. “You know what...just to avoid all this confusing mess let me explain…. Im sans...sans the skeleton… i came from the underground… a barrier kept all of monster kind trapped...ill spare the details on how we escaped…. Any of this ringing a bell? The war between monsterkind and humans? “ he said in a frustrated tone.

“.......thats an insult to call yourselves such a disgracefull name dearie…. And the war has never ended…” she seemed to hum in thought. Fingers twitching lightly as she stared at him.   
“Did i...hit your h-head to hard?” she asked. Causing him to groan at the implications she made. /thats it… enough.../ he lifted his hand and brought out the case covered soul. The inverse heart feeling the outside for the first time… causing her to gasp and stumble back.. Causing her to feel...empty...and unsafe. “Wh...what is-”

“That...is a soul...your soul...i dont know what this…” he motioned to the black casing around it. “Is… but anything on a soul like that can dampen your abilities… im not 100 percent sure why you dont know anything about us… but im not makin up shit ta fuck with you” he explained. Letting go of her soul and causing her to let a breath of relief out. Her eyes staring at the thing as it phased back into her ribs. 

“I...i-” she went quiet and tense. Turning her head toward a sound the other could not hear. Opening his mouth to say something she put a hand over it in a quick motion. Staring a wall a moment. “They followed me… stay quiet…” she whispered. Turning off the light and ducking down. Briefly as he looked out the window he could not only see one figure come into his yard… but six others.. All reaking of determination..

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed the first part of a new au in the undertale series. more fun is to come my dearies~


End file.
